


Wedding Gift

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, but mala's okay with that, dagur's a horny dude, dirty talking, i mean she did marry him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur didn't expect Hiccup to be involved in his wedding night with Mala, but the Dragon Rider has agreed to be Dagur's wedding present.





	Wedding Gift

Dagur had had sex with Mala before, but this was  _ different. _ They were  _ married _ now. Husband and wife. He was awfully excited for it, but anxiety sprouted in his stomach when she put a hand to his chest and pulled out of the kiss.

“What? What is it?” Had he done something wrong? Was she second guessing everything? Did she not like him without the beard?

“I have a gift for you,” Mala told him, voice sultry. Gods, he loved her voice. She trailed fingers gently down over his chest, and he was glad he was now only in his pants.

“It can’t wait till morning?” What gift could be so important that it would interrupt this? 

“It can’t.” Mala rose, went to the bedroom door. Dagur let himself pay attention to her ass and the sway of her hips. He was hard and wanting her, a little impatient, but he’d wait to see whatever this gift was. She opened the door, and-

“Hiccup?” The Dragon Rider had stepped into the room past Mala. He was wearing a richly made blue robe with gold embroidery, and quite possibly nothing else. His cheeks were a pleasant-looking pink.

Mala shut the door, gently took Hiccup by the shoulder and led him to the center of the room. Dagur stood in his confusion. Both Hiccup and his wife looked beautiful standing there together. His mouth felt dry.

“Well, you told me how much you’ve always wanted him,” Mala said, gesturing to Hiccup, who had yet to say a word and who had his hands folded in front of him. “We had a lengthy discussion and here he is.”

Dagur pointed. “ _ You’re _ my wedding present?”

Hiccup laughed awkwardly, rubbed at the back of his head. “Um, yeah. Yeah I am.”

“You were making out with Astrid at my wedding,” Dagur pointed out.

Hiccup flushed harder. “Yeah, I was, but uh, I talked to her too, and she’s okay with it.” He shrugged. “So here I am.”

“And  _ you’re  _ okay with it?” Dagur was just stunned. As the years had gone by, being with Hiccup had become much more of a fantasy and farther from a possibility. And here he was. Standing in his bedroom. Being presented to him by his wife.

Hiccup nodded. He came over, took Dagur by the shoulders, and Hiccup had touched him before, but this was different. There was a pleasant heat in his blood, an excited tingling.

“Dagur, I’m really happy for you,” Hiccup said. “And I’m willing to do anything to make this night better. We’re allies now. We’re friends.”

“Brothers,” Dagur said.

“Uh… maybe not tonight. And, um, I’ve actually…” Hiccup pulled his eyes away, looking embarrassed- “been kind of curious for a while. About what it would be like if you and me, well, uh, you know.”

_ Thor, he can’t even say the word. _

Dagur took Hiccup’s hands. “Please tell me you’ve actually had sex before.”

That had Hiccup meeting his gaze again. “Yeah, of course I have!” He sounded a little defensive. 

“You and Astrid?”

Hiccup nodded.

“And she really said she’s okay with this?”

“Yes.”

Dagur looked to Mala, who had come close. “And you’re okay with this?”

“Oh of course.” Mala leaned down and kissed Dagur’s cheek. She was taller than both him and Hiccup. “You’re silly if you think I don’t find Hiccup attractive. I was hoping we could all share each other.”

Dagur had already been hard, but now his cock  _ ached.  _ His mouth had gone from dry to drooling. He took Hiccup by the waist, pulled him into him. Mala was to the side of both of them, stroking at each of their backs. Dagur’s heart raced. He was going to have sex with Hiccup. Hiccup and Mala.

Dagur opened Hiccup’s robe, his hand nearly shaking. He looked at his bared skin in awe, then took his face with one hand, pulled him into his lips. Hiccup clasped his hands around the back of his neck, kissed back hesitantly at first, but then it grew deeper, open-mouthed. It was a heated venture, an exploring of each other. Dagur had craved this so desperately for so many years that it almost didn’t feel real. He dipped his tongue into Hiccup’s mouth, which earned him a pleased sound, and Mala’s fingers were running pleasantly through his hair, encouraging him. He didn’t taste very different from anyone else Dagur had ever kissed, but there was still something about it that was distinctly Hiccup. He very much enjoyed it.

Dagur pulled away, breathing hard. Then Mala was helping him take the robe off of Hiccup. His naked skin was beautiful. They stepped back a little to leave room for looking, and they both trailed light, careful fingers over him, eliciting a breathy sigh. Dagur felt over the electrical burn in his right shoulder, down over his chest, his stomach, a hip and a thigh. He circled him, touched his back, his ass. There were freckles smattered all over him, some dark and some almost the same color as the rest of him. His muscles were subtle, but strong and lovely. There were little scars on him, white dashes from the nick of a blade, pink tissue from a burn, but none of it took away from his perfection.

Dagur came back around to his front. Mala was running her hand over his stomach. He reached lower.

“Is it okay if I…?”

Hiccup nodded, pretty lips parted as he panted. Heat flushed through Dagur’s body as he gently took Hiccup’s half-hard cock in one hand, pulled back the foreskin to see the pink head. He stroked him slowly, adoringly, and he felt precum wet the head of his own cock when Hiccup moaned and clutched at his shoulder. Mala had one hand on Hiccup’s ass, the other trailing over his thigh. 

“May I as well?” she inquired.

“Yeah,” Hiccup answered breathlessly.

Then Mala’s hand was between his legs as well, gently squeezing and stroking at his balls. He swelled quickly at their combined touch, and Dagur loved him at full length. He leaned in, kissed at each of Hiccup’s hardened nipples, making him gasp. He kissed his way down over his stomach until he was on his knees in front of him. He took the head of Hiccup’s length into his mouth with no hesitation, was rewarded with a deep moan. Dagur had always been eager to do this, to have this part of Hiccup in his mouth. He’d sucked cock before, but definitely none as beautiful as Hiccup’s. Mala was running hands through his hair as he bobbed his head over the first few inches of him, and all the sensations made him moan. He’d only ever admitted it to Mala, but he very much enjoyed sucking cock. Well, anything really. He’d gotten pleasure out of sucking Mala’s fingers, and especially the different phalluses she enjoyed fucking him with. She liked something about it too, liked seeing him letting out muffled moans and drooling. He didn’t have much of a gag reflex so he was able to take Hiccup farther. The stretch hurt but in such a pleasant way, and it felt like there was a spot in his throat that flooded him with physical pleasure when touched. And gods, this was  _ Hiccup’s _ cock.

Dagur moaned around him as he pressed his nose to his pubic hair, and Hiccup yelped and swore. Fuck, his musk was so good, so heady. Then there was Mala, scraping nails against his scalp, encouraging him in that sexy voice of hers. He felt like he was getting high off of this.

He grasped Hiccup’s strong thighs, eagerly took him in and out of his throat, swallowing his cock like it was water and he was dying of thirst. Hiccup had a hand on his head as well, and he was moaning and his knees shook. It made Dagur feel so good to see and hear the effect he had on him.

Dagur was thorough with that before he switched to sucking on the head of his cock. His precum was good and salty and coming in earnest. Then he was taking him in one hand so he could lap and kiss at the underside, shove his face underneath to lick and suck at his balls, absolutely uncaring of the auburn hair that grew there. Hiccup was using the hand on his head to steady himself.

“Oh shit, Dagur,” he panted. “ _ Shit _ , that’s so good.”

“Trying my best.”

He felt Mala settle on her knees next to him. “Husband, do you mind if I have a taste?”

“Oh fuck, go for it.” Dagur pulled his head away and scooted aside, panting, a string of drool dangling from his chin before he wiped it off on his arm. 

Hiccup released a very pretty high-pitched moan when Mala took the head into her mouth. She hummed in approval. Dagur caressed Hiccup’s thigh, watching her intently. He’d never been more turned on in his life.

It wasn’t long before Hiccup whined. “ _ Ughn _ , I’m gonna cum soon!”

Mala pulled off of him, leaving him gasping and desperate. She directed Hiccup’s cock into Dagur’s waiting hand, moved over so that Dagur could again take him into his mouth. He wanted him to reach his end in his mouth, wanted to taste him so badly.

Dagur was soon rewarded for his efforts. Hiccup let out a stream of moans, and his mouth was flooded with richness. He let himself savor the taste before swallowing. Once Hiccup was finished, he pulled away, licking his lips. He wanted to suck him more, but didn’t want to hurt him. He was quivering slightly when he looked up and drew a hand over his stomach.

“That was so fucking good,” Hiccup let him know. “I never knew you wanted to do that.”

“One of many things I want to do to you.” Dagur rose, took him by the hips, walked him backwards till the backs of his knees were hitting the bed and he was going down with Dagur on top of him. There was a shuffling of fabric, Mala getting out of her clothes, and then she was tugging at Dagur’s pants, pulling them off of him. It felt so fucking good to have his naked skin touching Hiccup’s. He’d thought it would never happen, had finally accepted that Hiccup was someone that he would never have.

“Let our friend rest a little, Dagur.” Mala was tugging on his shoulder, rolling him over and onto his back so that he was no longer on Hiccup. She straddled him, took his cock in one hand. Dagur hoped she didn’t mean to penetrate herself, not sure how wet she was since there was yet to be foreplay. She didn’t though, took the head of his cock and began rubbing it against her clit, rocking into it. Dagur sighed at feeling her hot against him, took a hip with one hand and a breast with the other. She was beautiful anyway, but even more so when feeling pleasure.

She quickly grew wet against him, moans leaving her lips. Her movements grew more frantic, her breaths heavy. Then she was moaning again, slowing, sighing.

“Am I the only one who hasn’t gotten an orgasm yet?” Dagur smiled when he said it though. He was glad he could make two people he loved happy.

Mala sat on his thighs. Hiccup seemed to have recovered in the minute or so it had taken Mala to climax, and he’d rolled onto his stomach, was running a hand over Dagur’s abdomen in exploration. His skin was rough and calloused, his fingers long and beautiful. Dagur very much liked his hands, couldn’t believe they were touching him like this.

His hand went lower, and Dagur’s cock twitched. Hiccup gave him a questioning look, and Dagur nodded eagerly, desperately wanting him to touch him there. Hiccup complied, very gently took his cock in his hand, stroked experimentally. Dagur breathed a huge sigh, pleasure sparking through every nerve. 

“I’ve never touched someone else’s before,” Hiccup told him. “It’s… kind of weird.” He was feeling him over, staring, and Dagur enjoyed it greatly. He had no lack of confidence about himself here. He wasn’t as long as Hiccup, but he was thick, and Mala had noted that she liked the curve of him.

Dagur groaned when he felt his wife’s hand on his balls. He watched the both of them stroke and massage him, so turned on by the motion of their hands, of just who was doing this to him. 

After a time, they switched, and it was Hiccup’s hand on his balls and Mala’s on his cock. They found a similar rhythm, and Dagur let himself moan, not at all ashamed of the sounds. Mala settled herself down on his other side. She and Hiccup each played with a nipple.

Before long, Dagur was driven mad by the steadiness of it. He wanted them. Badly. Wanted to drive his cock into one of them and  _ fuck _ . 

He chose Hiccup. He hadn’t taken him before. He rolled onto his side and grabbed him, yanked him into a ferocious kiss. He rutted his cock against his, happy to find him hard again. Mala left his side, and he heard the opening of a drawer. Excitement burned through his veins. She was getting the oil. 

Dagur kissed eagerly at Hiccup’s neck as Mala put herself at the Dragon Rider’s back. She was stroking hands over him, and Hiccup moaned from a combination of the touching, clutched at Dagur’s back. 

Hiccup gasped, and Dagur tried looking, but couldn’t quite tell what had done it.

“Th-that actual feels good,” he said breathlessly. 

“Fingers in your ass?” Dagur questioned.

Mala kissed Hiccup’s shoulder. “Almost. Just touching his rim for now.” She rubbed her mouth along his ear. “Want me to go inside?”

“Yes please.”

Hiccup inhaled sharply, then let out a soft moan, a clear indication that Mala had done just that. Dagur continued to grind his hips against him.

“Tell me how he feels,” Dagur said. His wife was prepping Hiccup to take his cock. He couldn’t believe how hot that was.

“Very tight,” Mala answered. “Like a little vice. And hot. Velvety.” 

Dagur moaned at the description and his cock throbbed. He couldn’t wait to experience that. 

“Touch his prostate.” Dagur very much wanted to see how Hiccup would react to that.

“My what?” Hiccup got out between grunts.

“Prostate,” Dagur answered. He stopped grinding. Better to give his hips a rest before he got to the real work. He kissed the side of Hiccup’s neck. “It’s this little spot inside you. It’ll cause pleasure like no other.”

Hiccup gave a sudden cry, dug nails into Dagur’s back. 

“Oh, oh! What the-?! Oh  _ fuck! _ ”

“Gods, you’re noisy.” Dagur buried his face against Hiccup’s neck, kissing and sucking at his throat, adoring all his reactions. He sounded incredible. 

Hiccup whined loudly, head tilted back and eyes closed. He looked to be in absolute ecstasy, and Dagur loved it. 

“How many fingers do you think?” Mala asked.

“Three.” Dagur didn’t want to hurt Hiccup. First times with anal sex could be difficult, but he didn’t want it that way for Hiccup, wanted him to enjoy this as much as possible.

Mala bit and tugged at Hiccup’s ear. “You want my husband’s cock in your ass?”

“ _ Yeah _ .”

Dagur groaned at hearing the admission of his want. He’d never thought Hiccup would actually want him. He’d hoped, but it had seemed quite impossible.

Hiccup held onto Dagur hard as Mala fingered him, moaning out his pleasure. Then Mala was reaching around, taking Dagur’s cock, and her hand was slick with oil. She coated him with it, and then she was rolling Hiccup onto his back.

“You guys can take my prosthetic off,” Hiccup said. “Don’t want it hurting anyone.”

Being on his left side, Dagur sat and Hiccup lifted his leg to let him do that. He was gentle with removing it and setting it on the floor. Then he took Hiccup underneath his knee, stroked what little of a shin he had, feeling over the mass of scarring. He met Hiccup’s eyes, asking for permission, and Hiccup nodded, so Dagur lovingly pressed his lips to the stump. He kissed it for a time, not minding the feeling of all the scar tissue. Mala was running hands over Hiccup’s torso. 

“Does Astrid kiss you here?” Dagur asked. He hoped the answer would be yes. This part of Hiccup deserved love too.

“Yeah.”

“Good. If not, I was going to give her a talking to.” Now Dagur was releasing his leg, standing, and Hiccup seemed to understand what position he wanted, which made Dagur realize he’d probably had sex with Astrid this way before. He sidled up to the edge of the bed, spread his legs so Dagur could step between them. Dagur was aching with need. He couldn’t believe he actually had Hiccup willing underneath him, ready to take his cock. For a moment they just looked at each other, both breathing hard, eyes gleaming with lust.

Mala took the initiative. She gripped Dagur’s length and positioned him at Hiccup’s hole for him. He moaned when she pushed him inside, and Hiccup gasped.

“That okay?” Dagur asked. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Hiccup nodded, so Dagur took ahold of his thighs, had him lift his legs. Mala pressed herself against Dagur, ran a hand over his ass. She kissed at his ear as Dagur worked on sliding himself into Hiccup. He was just as Mala had described, hot and like velvet, so Dagur released a low groan. Hiccup made a similar noise.

“Mm, that’s it,” Mala breathed. “You like him, don’t you?”

“ _Oh-h-h_ _yes_ ,” Dagur answered. He gasped for breath as he sheathed himself full to the hilt. Hiccup’s chest was heaving, and he grabbed at one of Dagur’s hands, but didn’t make him take it off of him. “You like that, Hiccup?”

Hiccup clenched around him and wriggled his hips, as if feeling him better, and it made Dagur mutter a curse, pleasure coursing through him. He wanted to just fuck him like crazy, but he needed to know about Hiccup’s comfort first.

“It’s weird,” Hiccup told him. “But like… good weird? Yeah, yeah I think I like it.”

“ _ Oh _ , excellent.” Dagur moved his hips gently, and Hiccup practically squeaked. He kept up the motion, keeping his thrusts short for the time being, wanting him to get adjusted before he really started going at it. It was difficult. He didn’t usually consider himself gentle when he came to sex. He just didn’t like it that way very often. How was he supposed to show passion if not aggressively?

Hiccup moaned, gripped at the furs on the bed with his other hand. Mala was caressing his torso, pinching lightly at a nipple, and Dagur liked it when he saw precum trickle onto Hiccup’s stomach. Mala understood his wants without him asking, swiped it up onto one finger and stuck it into Dagur’s mouth. He liked her standing to either side of them like that, able to do and touch what she wanted. She and Dagur both knew that he would make sure to fuck her after as well, so she wasn’t want for anything at the moment.

“H-harder,” Hiccup gasped, and Dagur was happy to hear it. Mala withdrew her finger from his mouth, touched both their torsos at once, and Dagur eagerly complied with what Hiccup wanted. It felt so good to finally be inside him, feel his tight heat around his wanting cock. 

“Fuck yes, Hiccup! Yes, baby!” Dagur couldn’t believe just how beautiful he looked taking his cock. Oh, the way his face twisted in pleasure. His voice, coming in pretty constant moans, was lovely too.

“My husband has a nice cock, doesn’t he, Hiccup?” Mala questioned, still trailing fingers along the both of them. She was driving Dagur absolutely crazy by circling a finger around one of his nipples.

Hiccup nodded, then twisted his head, which showed the marks Dagur had made on his neck with his mouth. Gods if he hadn’t been fucking him already, the way he looked now would have made him want to.

“You like how thick he is?”

“Yeah, yeah, oh  _ fuck _ .” 

“Doing the dirty talking for me, love?” Dagur kissed Mala on the cheek.

“You like it when I do.”

That was certainly true. Her voice was incredibly sexy, especially now with the way she was paying attention to the both of them.

Hiccup whined, reached between his legs to pump his own length. Dagur wanted to pull his hand away and hold him down, but then he realized he had Mala to do that. He glanced at her, and she smirked at him, realizing what he wanted. She sauntered over to the other end of the bed, by Hiccup’s head. Then she was roughly taking his wrists, pinning them by his head. Hiccup gave a frustrated shout, twisted his hips up off the bed and into Dagur. 

“You’ll get to cum,” Mala told him. “Just not yet. How about cumming in my husband?”

“Oh shit,” Dagur breathed. He’d like that very much. To have Hiccup in him while he was inside Mala? He must have been dreaming. His cock was long and beautiful and as much as he’d fantasized about pounding him like he was now, he’d also wanted to take his cock. “I’d like that.”

“Me too,” Hiccup confirmed. “ _ Ughn _ , this is so good.”

Dagur was almost disappointed when he grew close to climax a few minutes later. This was probably the one and only time he’d be able to have Hiccup like this. He wanted to draw it out longer, but he didn’t have the self control to pull back and give himself a breather. Everything was just too good.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dagur shouted, slamming into Hiccup harder. So close, so close. Everything was tightening, pleasure building. His heart raced and he couldn’t catch his breath.

Dagur was usually rather vocal during sex, but he couldn’t remember many orgasms where he’d all-out yelled. This was one of them. He thrusted through the white-hot bursts of pleasure, trying to get the most out of it that he possibly could. His cum added to the heat of their joining, made it wonderfully searing. His orgasm ended, but he was still hard for the moment, so he gave a few more thrusts, gritting his teeth against the pain of over stimulation. He just couldn’t get enough of Hiccup.

That didn’t seem to matter. His body had had enough. He slipped out of Hiccup, collapsed over him, leaning on his hands, legs shaking, breathing hard. He stared at Hiccup, who was panting and sweating just like him, his pupils big. He hadn’t cum, but he looked fantastic regardless.

Mala kissed Dagur on the forehead, ruffled his hair affectionately. “Good job, darling.” She almost said it like he was a pet, but Dagur was into that. “Did you enjoy him?”

“Yeah.” He met Hiccup’s gaze when he said it. He leaned down, kissed him deeply on the mouth. Then he flopped over onto his back, laying his hands across his stomach. He jus laid there trying to catch his breath, staring at Hiccup, in awe at what had just transpired, at what they were still in the middle of. 

Mala nestled herself into Hiccup’s other side. She drew fingers over his glistening torso. His cock was still desperately hard, and one of his hands wrapped around it, lazily stroked.

“And you, Hiccup?” she asked.

“Mind blowing,” Hiccup responded, flashing Dagur a smile.

“Well, I’m sure dragon riding does make you good at fucking, doesn’t it?” Dagur loved that word coming out of Mala’s mouth. Something about a queen saying it made it seem so filthy.

Hiccup laughed, blushing. “Um, I mean, Astrid thinks so. And she’s good too.”

“Excuse me, but I was always good at fucking,” Dagur said, feigning offense. 

Mala laughed. “I wouldn’t know.” She reached over and patted one of Dagur’s hands. “Now clean yourself up.”

Dagur rose to do so, knees still wobbling a little. He watched Mala and Hiccup as he cleaned off his cock with a wet washcloth. She was on top of him, sucking at his nipples, and Dagur was steadily growing hard again at the way he was whining.

Dagur very much liked the next position they all ended up in, and he was glad the bed was big. Mala was at the head of the bed, sitting with her knees pulled up, Dagur’s face buried between her thighs. He was on his stomach, legs spread, and Hiccup was kneeling between them, rubbing oil onto his hole.

“I’ve never fingered a guy before,” Hiccup said, hesitantly rubbing at Dagur’s rim. His touch felt so good there.

Dagur pulled his head away, gasping, licking Mala’s juices off his lips. She was running a hand through his hair. “You won’t hurt me, Hiccup. Just think of it like a woman.”

“Okay, got it.”

Dagur put his mouth back to Mala, drawing a sigh out of her as he lapped at her clit, then pressed his mouth to the nub and sucked. She hummed and moaned, bucked into him, and he massaged the insides of her thighs with his thumbs.

Dagur groaned against his wife as two of Hiccup’s fingers pushed into him. He dipped them in and out shallowly, circling his rim, teasing him. Then they were going deeper. Oh, so much deeper. Hiccup had long, wonderful fingers, and Dagur clenched around them to show his appreciation, taking a moment to pull away from Mala and sigh.

“You like his fingers in you?” Mala asked, running her own through his hair. 

“Oh yeah.” He kissed one of her thighs, moved a hand inward to thumb her clit.

“Mm, you’re going to love his beautiful cock in you.  _ Ah… _ ”

That made Dagur moan loudly against her skin. Gods he wanted this badly. His cock throbbed underneath him.

“Do you feel how he wants you, Hiccup?”

Hiccup now had his fingers fully sheathed in him, and Dagur clenched again, more than happy to have them there. Precum leaked onto his stomach.

“Yeah.” Hiccup’s response was breathless.

“Hiccup, if you touch my prostate I will forever love you.”

Hiccup laughed. “You say while eating out your wife.”

“Monogamy’s overrated,” Dagur responded, to which Mala actually giggled. She already knew his views on this, knew he could feel for more than one person at a time. She suspected that she was the same.

Hiccup curled his fingers a little. “Here?”

“No, lower.”

“Her-”

“Oh fuck, that’s it!” Dagur curved his ass into Hiccup, adoring the pleasure that burst through his core and pooled hot in his erection and his stomach. He loved this little magical spot, had been overjoyed to find that Mala already knew about it. Despite her status as queen and the precautions needed to not get pregnant outside of wedlock, she was practiced in sex. She’d had more female lovers than male, but whichever man she’d slept with had educated her well.

Dagur put his mouth back to Mala’s center, hungrily lapped at her slit and dipped his tongue inside while still rubbing her clit. She clutched at his hair with two hands, giving a cry, and he was moaning into her unashamedly as Hiccup rubbed his prostate.

“C-can we fuck?” Hiccup asked after a while, sounding a little awkward. “I’m so hard.”

“Mm, oh fuck,” Dagur panted, pulling away from Mala. He licked his glistening lips. “Yeah we can.”

Mala and Hiccup put Dagur between them. Dagur held on to Mala hard as Hiccup pushed into him. As he was whimpering and moaning from his entrance, Mala took his cock, placed her leg over his, and sheathed it in her. Dagur became entirely encased in hot pleasure. He hoped he wasn’t expected to last long like this. It didn’t seem plausible. Hiccup’s cock felt so good inside of him, long and just the right thickness, touching him in all the places that were good, and it was lovely to have his body so flush against his. He could feel his breathing, his heart pounding. And then there was Mala. She was soft and hot around him, and her breasts were so warm and comforting against his chest, her arms around his back while Hiccup’s were around his waist. He could feel her heartbeat as well. They pumped in tandem. He was trapped by heat and pleasure.

Hiccup thrusted, and Dagur moaned, began moving his hips as well, moving into Mala while Hiccup was moving back. They found a rhythm rather quickly, a fast and frantic pounding. The room became filled with the sounds of gasps and moans and slapping skin. The sounds of their joining turned Dagur on even more. 

“Is Hiccup a good fuck?” Mala panted, digging nails into Dagur’s shoulders.

“ _ Ughn yeah! _ ” Dagur loved the way he moved his hips. It was so fluid and masterful, seeking pleasure while also giving it. It appeared that dragon riding really had inadvertently made him good at this. It had made Hiccup’s hips flexible and sinuous, and Dagur had never been fucked quite like this before. It was hard and good without the movements being overly harsh or rough, and he was striking friction across his prostate. Despite his own time dragon riding, he couldn’t move quite like that. Maybe someday, but not at the moment. Hiccup was a natural on dragon-back, like he’d been born for it, but with Dagur it would take time. That was alright. Even without that unique kind of expertise, Mala was panting and moaning and rocking hard, very clearly enjoying this. They made eye contact, and Dagur was in love with the ravenous look in her green eyes. They were beautiful. Hm, maybe he had a thing for green eyes. She and Hiccup both had similar shades.

“Y-you both feel so good,” Dagur got out. “So, so good.” One particular movement back onto Hiccup was incredible, had him crying out. “Hiccup, I’ve wanted your cock for ages.”

“I always thought you just wanted my ass,” Hiccup panted.

“No, all of you. Fuck, so good.”

“And me, darling?” Mala asked, clearly wanting to hear him talk about her as well. 

“You know I love this pussy,” Dagur growled in satisfaction. “Mm, so wet for me every time.”

Dagur enjoyed how hard they fucked, how animalistic it all seemed. They’d all be coming out of it with bite marks and sore spots, but he liked it that way. The lingering pain would serve as a reminder of the pleasure. He didn’t need to sit straight on his throne anyway. 

Hiccup dug his fingers into Dagur’s hips, tugged on his ear with his teeth. “I’m gonna cum,” he panted, and it was one of the hottest things Dagur had ever heard.

“Oh, please do.”

A few more thrusts and Hiccup was there. He was loud about his pleasure, releasing a lovely shout and a series of deep moans and a growl. He pounded Dagur through it, and Dagur adored the feeling of his seed in him. It had been a long while since he’d felt that, and he was glad that he got to be reacquainted with it by Hiccup. 

Then Hiccup was rolling away from them, breathing hard. Mala took advantage of his absence, pushed Dagur onto his back, began riding him hard with her hands pressed into his stomach. Dagur took ahold of her hips, worked his in time with her. 

Hiccup wasn’t out of the question yet though. He ran a hand over Dagur’s chest, pinched lightly at a nipple. Then his mouth was there, kissing, sucking. 

“Oh  _ gods _ .” Dagur let go of Mala with one hand, grabbed onto Hiccup’s hair. He wanted to look at what was going on, but he was being overwhelmed, and he could only tilt his head back and let his eyes roll back.

Dagur didn’t know who came first between him and Mala. Everything became bursting white and intense sensation. He came back to himself with Mala and Hiccup on either side of him, an arm around each of them, his chest heaving.

“How was that for a gift?” Mala asked after a time in silence where they all relaxed. Dagur’s sweat was cooling him off after the raging heat that had encompassed him.

“The best I could have been given,” Dagur answered, feeling dreamy. He’d known his wedding night would be amazing, but he hadn’t expected this. “Thank you.” He kissed her on the mouth, and she hummed into him, smiled.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Mala said.

“And how did you like it, Hi-” Dagur’s words died when he looked to the Dragon Rider. He had his head resting against his shoulder with his eyes closed, looking to be rather soundly asleep, or on his way there. Dagur chuckled, glanced at Mala. “Guess he’s not going back to Astrid tonight.”

“Oh, that’s alright.” Mala snuggled into him. “Our bed is big enough.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dagur pulled Hiccup close, kissed him on the forehead, and then Mala. For once in his life, his longing was abated and he was content.

 


End file.
